Cartons of merchandise to be sold in retail stores often have hang-up tabs enabling the cartons to hang from horizontal rods of merchandise display apparatus.
Such cartons commonly have an end panel and a flap hinged to the end panel and tucked inside a wall of the carton. There are in-turned flaps on side walls of the carton. An incision is often provided at each end of the hinge, and details of the various flaps at the incisions cooperate to form corner detents tending to hold the end panel closed. Cartons of this kind are known and used widely. While the corner detents hold the end panel closed and prevent accidental opening, cartons of this construction are readily opened by most users, by deliberate application of opening effort.
While the cartons are still in a store, some of the merchandise is stealthily removed too frequently. Such pilferage not only causes loss of merchandise, but casts doubts on the integrity of the manufacturer.